Core Narrative 4
REB x FAS repel the government force! Corresponding Macro Beat: Small success, results Logline: After defeating the assassin, Inno Minatam, Reb learns a large amount of information that launch him into a number of different battles, helping the FAS is just the first. Short Story Synopsis: Part One: After defeating Inno Minatam, Reb Silere and Rona Dice are living on the run. They are now being hunted by multiple groups. Rona was already on the run for WorPol, being the only person to ever escape from Oblitus, and now having killed a member of The Five Points, he knows they will be watching from the shadows waiting for the correct moment to strike. For Reb is is just learning what the world really is, but he is excited and scared at the same time. Happy he was able to avenge Jinchao but nervous of whats to come, in a good way, he has never been driven to do something like this before and he still has no idea what he is really doing. All he knows for fact is that he wants to get rid of anyone who was involved in the death of Jinchao, and whoever may have caused him suffering even before that, like the hunters at WorPol. After they were able to escape far enough to rest, Reb vows to Rona that as long as he is able to move, he will never allow anyone to be treated badly if he can do anything about it, cause thats how Jinchao would have wanted him to live. No matter who they are, this puts a smile on Rona’s face, he can see why Jinchao wanted to protect Reb for as long as possible, and after seeing a fraction of his power, he knew Reb was someone to follow. Part Two: Industria 2278, the workers/laborers land. Three years have passed since Reb gained control of his power, killed the assassin and started training. Both him and Rona agree this would be the best location to lay low at. Nobody of status lives there and the soldiers wont care enough about anyone to make note of who they are. Fortunately because of who is after them their names wont be put out the public, so no one else is aware of who they are, but they have to be certain to avoid surveillance systems. One day as they both trade for food under cloak, they hear a large explosion coming from the east. Thinking wisely, Rona suggest they should stay away. Possibly even call it a day and head back home. However, when he turns around after conveying his thought Reb is no where in sight, he let out a long sigh. Reb is already on his way towards the large explosion, running on walls and using his skill to jump and glide at times that make him look like he can fly. He begins to see the smoke and about a mile ahead of that a commotion continues, blasters can be heard. He speeds up to make it there, where he see a beautiful woman running for her life, unarmed. She is getting flanked and Reb see’s this. He makes a move really fast using HiPo he pushes himself off of a wall from mid air to gain quick momentum toward his target. He smashes the army soldier grabs the hand of the woman and they run off together getting away from the chase. They are stopped numerous times and Reb is forced into a situation where he must fight to save his own and this woman’s life. It came at the cost of WorPol finding out where he is hiding. Part Three: After escaping from the army they girl, is still quite skeptical of Reb. She is confused on why a human would save her. He responds by asking if he seems like a normal human, she scans him and can tell he clearly isn't normal. After speaking further she determines that he must speak with Adam, but explains that Reb must go to him. Rona eventually makes contact with Reb and questions why he would so easily agree to go with some random person who was being chased by the government, they don't want to get deeper involved. Reb reminds Rona of the vow he made those years ago, Rona understands and agrees to meet him at New Hope, given the coordinates. They leave as the woman introduces herself as an android named Eva, and she would be escorting him to New Hope for a meeting with Adam. Genre: Sci/Fi; Fantasy; Action/adventure Protagonist:'' Reb Silere'' (HB) - In the future the years before the war were known as “the time of the free” (easter egg* is that nobody knows the word free or what it means anymore). Reb is a collector, a master at getting in and out of sticky situations. Even though everyone would think him crazy for doing so, he found out by testing himself that the wastelands were no longer radiated. Spends almost all of his free time at a hideout he created in a tower overlooking the border between the wastelands and his home of Ryse City. hanging out in this territory he has seen some crazy things, exactly why he sticks close the border…. going deeper means to die. But going where no one else goes he is able to find some cool things, his favorite is the music. Mostly because no one else can hear what he has unless he shares it. Constantly quotes biggie and tupac, A$AP Rocky, Mac Miller and many other famous musicians that the new world of Nutera was never re-exposed too. It gives (where the audience may find a likability) a dislikability amongst the community. He is a rebel at heart, but he would sacrifice his life to help someone he cared about. Happy go lucky spirit, and very outspoken. He did not merge with his power until late in his life, but was never shy about speaking out loud to him in person. Giving people yet another reason to avoid him for thinking he is crazy cause he talks to people that aren't there. Power: White flame ''- is an extremely rare elementa type'', but unlike all the others it is not bound to a specific element’s effects. Although it looks and engulfs anything like a flame, depending on the choice of its wielder it can carry out the effects of any element. Antagonist: Army battalion sent by WorPol lead by Commander Silvis. A man more interested in fighting a worthy opponent more so than anything else. Happy to be killed by Reb. Main Supporting Characters with Descriptions: Rona Dice (HB) - Children of the Flame/Hotblood Clan Leader, escaped from the prison on the unknown/uncharted island of Oblitus. Power: Cephalon single type, allows Rona to sense where other people with abilities are. This alone makes him special, but he can also use his powers on other parts of the brain. As he learns and gains more control over his power, he can use things like puppeteer. An ability that allows him to assumer control over weaker opponents weather they be dead unconscious or just no match for him. Fear allows him to access the part of an opponents brain that experiences fright. He uses this technique to paralyze or knock unconscious others. Hel is a very daunting and energy consuming ability that takes a lot out of Rona, but once he masters it, it is surely his most useful. This ability allows him make an opponent experience their worst hell as if it is happening to them in that moment. Whatever they are afraid of will seem real and come right for them although in everyone else’s reality there will be nothing. This ability can be targeted to a single person or to a large room of individuals. It is also essentially Rona’s world, and with practice he learn to even control it, rather than it be run by the fears of others. This power makes him of huge interest to groups like The Five Points and The Sovereign as they would see that power to control their enemies and the world. Romere (Eva) - Female android in the year 2270 (possible love interest for Reb). In this year newer models of androids have been created, in year 2108 all female androids were outfitted with the ability to act as a surrogate and bear children. There were two methods this could be done. An egg must be surgically removed from the biological mother and placed into the android then through any method of insemination a child can be conceived. If an individual wishes to have a child alone, they must purchase either an egg and have DNA emplaced in it or sperm from a donor. In the case that no DNA is placed in an egg or “it doesn't take” the produced child will essentially be a clone of the DNA that it was given (highly illegal, any clones are immediately disposed of). After experiencing loss of her own she joins the FAS and quickly rises in the ranks to become the #2, she is an extremely determined and passionate individual. One of the few androids allowed to enter the chamber where the voice of Adam can be heard. The Shopkeeper - At one point in this story Reb will come upon a scenario where if he wants, he can have a weapon called a sync customized to his liking. The shopkeeper is an android that outfits and creates these weapons. Reb takes a quick liking to this character as they are both scavengers. The Shopkeeper also explores the wild lands and his shop is filled with trinkets and rare items or trade in Industria. However only a few people know about his relation to the COF’s, which is how he has been able to stay in business. Otherwise he would be executed for simply knowing that Children of The Flame exist. His best friend is a human that acts as if he runs the shop to keep the Government from harassing them. Primary Locations with Descriptions: Industria ''- one of the poorest locations on Nuterra but not the poorest however. The only person on this land with money is The Stein Nobles. They own all the industrial plants around the land and pay the workers little. However they make sure all food needs are met for each person, so people are subservient and there is no tax or rent for housing. All work proceeds go straight to the family though. Most people who live here are former prisoners who are looking to re-establish honest work, but it also makes this place a hub for danger. ''New Hope - Hidden within Industria is New Hope, the home for androids who wish to be free and equal. Medium: Graphic Novel Why it Works: This is the perfect type of story to be told in a graphic novel. It has good information that leads towards the larger plot, but its told in a simple way that a graphic novel layout could possibly make it that much more interesting Platform: Why: